Raph's Skills
by Reading4HalfMyLife
Summary: Leonardo,Michelangelo and Donatello find out just what their brother Raph can do. Wrote this because it is tradition for my first few stories. Rated T for paranoia, from me.
1. Prologue

Raph lay in his bed,trying to get back to sleep, and failed. Oh well, there is no such thing as to early for training, he thought before heading out.

Donatello had recently designed fighter robots so they could fight on their own if they wanted. Raph sighed and flicked one on.

Donnie,Mikey and Leo all woke up to a loud crash. They stumbled into the main room. "Raph!" They all said as one.

The entered their training room to find eight robots on, and all attacking Raph, who was against a wall. Leo reached for his katana, but was stopped by Donnie. "I don't think he'll appreciate it" he warned. Leo sighed and dropped his meanwhile, leaned forward,ready to mock his big brother for failing.

Raph's shell hit the wall and he frowned. Slowly, he put down his Sia's, then stood back up. His three brothers just gaped. "What is he doing?" Whispered Mikey,trying to understand what was happening. "I think he's giving up?" Donnie said,raising an eyeridge in confusion. Since when did RAPH back away from a fight?

Raph stared at the ground for a few seconds, and in that time,three of the robots lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. However, when the robots got back up, Raph was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the four robots at the back fell to the ground. The other four whipped around to see their fallen brethern, and a ninja star went directlty into the wiring of the biggest one,also casing it to collapse. Two more ninja stars were thrown, and the two other robots fell.

The last robot stood there, looking around, confused, when Raph dropped onto it's shoulders. The robot attempted to throw the Red Masked Turtle off of it's back, but Raph kept a strong hold, and reached into the panel on the robots neck and ripped out the wires, before leaping off and giving each robot a kick each. Raph collected his Sai's and walked out of the room grinning.

Meanwhile, his brothers were in shock. While Leo and Mikey still had their jaws on the floor, Donnie raced over and hugged one of his creations heads. "My baby" he sobbed "what has he done to you?" Then he noticed something. "Hey guys, when you trained with the DonnieBots, what level did you pick?"

Mikey managed to regain some of his senses to say "five,why?" Donnie turned to Leo "And you, I do six?" Leo sighed "seven" he said, with a slightly smug grin. Donnie nodded then looked at the number on the back of each of the robots heads. "Raph was on level twelve" he said.

While Leo processed that,Mikey took off after Raph. "Hey! Bro!" He yelled, skidding to a stop as Raph halted. "Yes?" Raph asked, raising an eyeridge at his brother. "Can you teach me how- I mean-How did you- Did you have some kind of- WHAAAAAAAAT?" Mikey said, before giving up and racing off, running past Leo and Donnie.

Raph shook his head at his brothers departing shell. "He gets weirder and weirder by the minute" he muttured,kicking his feet up on the table.

 **A.N**

 **Hey guys! As tradition for when I get an account for a site about fanfiction,I pick my favorite character, and write a story about how awesome they are. On fimfiction it's Pinkie Pie, on wattpad it's the Flash and on Quotev it Foxy The Pirate Fox. I have a few ideas for some skills, but feel free to give me some suggestions!**


	2. Code Breaking

Just then Splinter walked in. "Hai Sensei" Raph,Leo and Donnie choursed, and Mikey raced back in.

"Today we will be learning codes!" Announced Splinter. Donnie perked up, and Raph seemed to smirk slightly. Leo and Mikey both sighed. Splinter passed them all pieces of paper. "You will have to figure out your individual codes in about ten minutes."

"Why sensei" whined Mikey. Splinter frowned "who knows when you may need to use code, or crack it under a certain amount of time, so goooo!"

Two minutes in, Raph sat back and kicked his feet up. "Your going to get in trouble if you don't do it" Leo warned. Raph merely smirked in response.

Ten minutes later, Splinter walked back into the room and took up their answers. He nodded at all of them, save for Raph's, who he frowned at. Donny,Mikey and Leo all gave Raph a sympethic glance, which he seemed very surprised about. "Raphael" Splinter said slowly "this code was meant for Donny, how did you solve it?"

Raph shrugged "it was a simple Caesar Shift code. It wasn't hard to figure out really." Noticing the looks he was being given, Raph glared at them. "I read" he informed them, scowling. Donny,Leo,Mikey and Splinter exchanged a schocked look. It looked like there was more to Raph than they thought.

"Right... well then, next up, speed training!" Splinter informed them.


	3. Speed

Speed training was simple. The turtles started at one side of the sewer, then did three rights until they were back to where they started. Today, Casey and April were allowed to watch.

The turtles all lined up, and readied themselves. When Splinter nodded, they took off. It was pretty even, until Mikey and Raph began to pull away. Seeing this, Leo and Donnie began to pick up speed as well.

By the second right, Leo was in the lead, followed by Raph, then Donnie then Mikey, his short legs not helping that much.

In the end, Leo won, but only by millimetres. That didn't stop him from giving his brothers the biggest smirk he owned, before bowing to Splinter when he walked up. "Very good, Leo. Now I know that we usually end the speed training here, but today I want to try something a bit different."

The four masked turtles all raised an eye-ridge questionably. "You are going to be doing the exact same thing, but on your own. I shall time you all, ready?" The turtles nodded. "Okay, first up Raphael."

Raph slowly got to his feet, and readied himself like once before. At sensei's shout, he took off. Raph kept up the same, amazing speed even around corners.

When he was done, Splinter looked down at the small stopwatch. "You managed to complete the circuit in exactly 8.2 seconds. It usually takes you one minute and fifteen seconds, and that's when you're just behind Leonardo. You've been holding yourself back, why?"

Raph shrugged and got back down in his kneeling position. "Probably because Leo wouldn't stop whining that it was 'unfair'" He said, causing said turtle to blush slightly and glare at his brother.


End file.
